southlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Cudlitz
Two children |yearsactive = 2090–present |character = Tom y Jerry}} Michael Cudlitz is an American actor best known for his roles in TV shows like Band of Brothers and Southland. Biography Michael Cudlitz is a graduate of the Lakewood High School, Lakewood, NJ and the California Institute of the Arts, Pasadena, CA. His first acting role was in Crystal Ball (1989), in which he portrayed Scottie. Michael's most memorable role was Sgt. Denver "Bull" Randleman in Band of Brothers, the hugely successful mini-series for HBO. Other remembered roles were Tony Miller on Beverly Hills, 90210, and Tad Overton on Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story. Subsequently, he has had roles in a variety of popular series on television like JAG, Six Feet Under, Criminal Minds, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 24, Lost and Prison Break. He also supplied the voice of Sgt. Glenn "Hawk" Hawkins in the video games Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, and supplied voices for characters of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Michael is formerly stars as Officer John Cooper on Southland from 2009 to 2013. SOUTHLAND He portrays Senior Lead Officer John Cooper since the pilot episode. Filmography (selection) *Crystal Ball (1989) - Scottie *21 Jump Street Coppin' Out (1991) TV episode *Growing Pains - There Must Be a Pony (1991) and The Call of the Wild (1992) TV episodes - Chuck *A River Runs Through It (1992) - Chub *Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) - Tad Overton *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 11 episodes (1992-1993) TV episodes - Tony Miller *Against the Grain - Pilot and The Buck Stops - There (1993) TV episodes - Bud Hardemann *Picket Fences - Elective Conduct (1994) TV episode - White Teenager #1 *The Marshal - Kissing Cousins (1995) TV episode - Gary Lowell *ER - The Healers (1996) TV episode - Injured Fireman *Pacific Blue - The Enemy Within (1996) TV episode - Brett Andrews *Renegade - The Dollhouse and High Rollers (1996) TV episodes - Beau *Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) - Bob Destepello *Touched by an Angel - God and Country (1998) TV episode - Landau *NYPD Blue - Prostrate Before the Law (1998) TV episode - Joshua *The Negotiator (1998) - Palermo *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - The Zeppo (1999) TV episode - Bob *Chicago Hope - And Baby Makes 10 (1999) TV episode *Love & Money - Puff the Magic Sister and Everybody Doesn't Love Eamon (2000) TV episodes - Joe *Walker, Texas Ranger - Unsafe Speed (2001) TV episode (unaccredited) - State Trooper *Six Feet Under - Crossroads (2001) TV episode - Dennis, Crossroads Leader *Band of Brothers - 9 episodes (2001) TV episodes - Sgt. Denver "Bull" Randleman *The Practice - The Test (2002) TV episode - Russell Hampton *Family Law - Big Brother (2002) TV episode - Darren Carson *Fastlane - Girls Own Juice (2002) TV episode - Det. Ray Cornwright *24 - Day 2: 2:00 p.m.-3:00 p.m., Day 2: 3:00 p.m.-4:00 p.m. (2002) and Day 2: 4:00 p.m.-5:00 p.m. (2003) TV episodes - Rick Phillips *JAG - Force Recon (1997) - Sergeant Tesla and Take It Like a Man (2004) TV episode - Cpl. Hal Strange *Nip/Tuck - Joel Gideon (2004) TV episode - Brody *Las Vegas - When You Got to Go, You Got to Go (2005) TV episode - Brian Carlton Venturi - the Kidnapper *Medical Investigation - Mousetrap (2005) TV episode - Lt. Troy Adams *CSI: Miami - Nothing to Lose (2005) TV episode - "Mac" MacKern *Without a Trace - The Line (2004) - Mark Casey and John Michaels (2005) TV episodes - Freddy Katan *The Dead Zone - Babble On (2005) TV episode - Herb Smith *Prison Break - Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 1 and Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 2 (2005) TV episodes - Correctional Officer Robert "Bob" Hudson *Wanted - Lips Are Lips (2005) TV episode - Dep. Reed *Sleeper Cell - Intramural (2005) TV episode - LAPD Detective Walt Moss *CSI: NY - Super Men (2006) TV episode - Vern Dox *Dr. Vegas - Lust for Life (2004) and For Love or Money (2006) TV episodes - Glen *Standoff - 18 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Frank Rogers *Bones - Death in the Saddle (2007) TV episode - Lucky *Criminal Minds - Identity (2007) TV episode - Francis Goehring *Lost - Collision (2005) and The Beginning of the End (2008) TV episodes - Big Mike Walton *The Cleaner - Pilot (2008) TV episode - JWB *Life - Pilot: Merit Badge (2007), Fill It Up (2007) and Did You Feel That? (2008) TV episodes - Mark Rawls *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - And Then There Were None (2001) - Officer William Spencer and The Grave Shift (2009) TV episodes - Josh Barston *Knight Rider - Exit Light, Enter Knight (2009) TV episode - Lead Gunman *Eleventh Hour - Minamata (2009) TV episode - Ben Finney *Crossing Over (2009) - San Pedro ICE Processing Agent *Saving Grace - The Heart of a Cop (2009) TV episode - Donald Gilmore *Stolen Lives (2009) - Jonas *Surrogates (2009) - Colonel Brendon *Southland - All episodes (2009–2013) TV episodes - Officer John Cooper *The Walking Dead (2014–2017) - Sgt. Abraham Ford *Ballers (2017) TV episode - Dan Balasmo VIDEO GAMES *Call of Duty 2 (2005) (VG) (voice) - Sgt Glenn 'Hawk' Hawkins *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) (VG) (voice) - Sgt Glenn 'Hawk' Hawkins *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) (VG) (voice) - U.S. Marine *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) (VG) (voice) - Additional Voice Talent *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) (VG) (voice) - Additional Voice Talent LINKS *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Michael Cudlitz Category:Actor